A Dance Under the Stars
by AnimeKiwi369
Summary: 'A response to BebePanda401's challenge' The gang's at a formal event, but Akiza isn't anywhere to be found after having a bad day. Yusei goes looking for her to find out what's wrong. What will be revealed when he finds her on the balcony?
1. Chapter 1

AnimeKiwi369: I rated this 'T' just to be safe. And this is my first attempt at writing a fanfiction in first person point of view. Just like my other stories, it focuses on Yusei and Akiza.

Yusei: Who's point of view is it told from?

AnimeKiwi369: Yours. Oh, and this is a response to BebePanda401's challenge.

Akiza: Um, okay.(?)

AnimeKiwi369: Anyway onto the story! I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's or its characters; I just own the story. And remember this is told from Yusei's point of view.

* * *

A Dance Under the Stars

I really don't care much for formal events. I have better things to do, like working on the new engine for the upcoming tournament. A few months back Jack, Crow, and I had rented an apartment that a friend of Martha's owned. I'd be working on the engine program right now if it weren't for this event, probably ending with pulling an all-nighter. But then Crow and Jack would probably get in trouble from Martha, since they were the ones to make sure I didn't do that.

But since I'm part of the Signers, I have to come. At least that's how Mina got me to come to this. That and I had just pulled an all-nighter the previous night when she had told us about this event. Plus Mina used guilt on us. And that it would require a tux. Crow absolutely hated his, while Jack honestly couldn't care less. I, myself, don't really care; although I'm really not very good with neckties, so it was just hanging undone around my neck.

Both the twins were in a corner with a couple kids that were about their age, laughing, and I noticed that Luna was blushing a little as a little blonde-haired boy began speaking directly to her. Leo was blushing as a brunette-haired girl spoke to him.

_Do our youngest members have crushes?_ I mused silently. I'd ask them later; they always like telling me what's been happening with them. They saw me as an older brother-figure and I felt like an older brother to them.

I looked around and noticed Jack sitting back in a chair at a table with Crow, arguing. Carly was watching Jack; I couldn't tell what the look in her eyes was because of her odd-looking glasses. But from the way she had her chin in her hands she was probably looking dreamy-eyed at her boyfriend. They haven't admitted it, but everyone knew their relationship. Crow's own girlfriend, Dove, who he met a couple months ago while he was working, looked like she was trying to suppress a laugh. Those two were so similar in every way.

"Of course." I sighed, shaking my head. I wasn't at the table that was designated to us Signers, trying to find Akiza. I had seen her come in, but she hadn't even told 'hello'. We hadn't really even seen what she was wearing. She must have had a bad day. Or she was just didn't want others to ridiculed her. Although I don't know why she might think that; no one has even mentioned The Black Rose in past several months since The Fortune Cup and Dark Signers. She's changed a lot since I woke her from her coma all those months ago. Even her style of dueling has changed; she doesn't rely on her anger anymore, but relying rather on friendship. But I wanted to see what was wrong.

I looked outside to the balcony and saw a little bit of red against the dark sky through a large window that was mostly covered by a large light curtain. Of course, she'd be wearing red. Her signature color. I should've guessed. I crossed the floor and went outside onto the balcony. Akiza was at the far end of it, just starring at the sky. Her back was turned to me, so I couldn't see her expression. She was wearing a floor length red dress that and tied in the back; that was all I could tell about her dress from that angle. She had her normal red choker, shoes and black gloves on; her burgundy hair was how it always was. A thin, black wrap was draped around her shoulders and she held a rose, missing its petals in her hand. I noticed the petals at her feet.

Akiza didn't notice me as I came behind her on the balcony. Ivy and roses climbed up the wall behind me. I took a rose and went up behind her. I took the rose she was clutching tightly out of her hand, startling her. She spun around to see who had startled her. Her expression turned blank when she recognized me. I gave her a small smile, but she didn't even pay attention. Her dress was pretty low-cut with a halter v-neck design, so a small part of her breasts and her cleavage were exposed a little bit. There was some kind of circle of diamonds (probably fake) that was in an x-shaped belt was made of the same satin fabric of the dress, which was sown into the dress. It fit her _very_ well.

She looked _absolutely_ stunning.

I showed her the rose and pressed it into her hand gently, "Roses look better with their petals on, rather than on the ground." I told her.

"Why are you out here, Yusei?" she asked, looking away from my gaze, ignoring my comment, "Normally people come out on balconies _alone _to be_ alone_." She informed with a hint bitterness.

"Bad day?" I asked.

"Just leave me alone!" she yelled and I could see a tear run down her cheek. Why was she crying? She _must_ have had a bad day. I brushed my hand against her ivory cheek, taking the tear away. Although I didn't show it, I had deep feelings for the psychic in front of me. That's why I always helped her whenever she needed it, like when she needed help with her physics homework or wanted more help with turbo dueling. I always helped her. Martha knew I liked her a lot. I hadn't told her, but she knew.

"Tell me what happened today." I commanded softly.

"Why won't you leave me alone?" she asked irritably.

"I don't leave people alone when I want to know what's wrong." I told her, "You should know that by now. So tell me what's wrong. Please, Akiza."

"I just had a bad day, all right." She responded, still irritated, glaring at me.

"Why?" I pressed further.

"This day doesn't have pleasant memories for me."

Now I was confused, "What happened to you on this day?" I asked sincerely. Akiza reached up to her hair and took her clip/energy stabilizer out of her hair, letting her long bangs fall in front of her face and tossed it to me.

"Get it now?" she inquired, turning away from me and looking at the stars. I looked at the object in my hands and it clicked. Sayer had given this to her to help restrain her powers. It must have been the anniversary of the day she joined the Arcadia Movement. She didn't want to think of that time anymore. At least I thought that was it.

"I know you don't like to think of your days at the Arcadia Movement, but that's behind you now." I told her, going to her side. The rose was clutched in her hand so tightly her knuckles must have turned white. She turned back her head to me with a glare in her eyes as she snatched her clip from my hands.

"You're dense." She responded and sighed as she fixed her hair in her clip, but didn't get it straight, "It's not the day I joined Arcadia, Yusei."

"Then tell me what today is." I repeated.

"It's my birthday. And you know what bad memories it has for me."

"Oh." I replied quietly, "Happy birthday." I told her awkwardly. I felt like an idiot. Her psychic powers had showed up a few days after her birthday.

"Whatever." She muttered, "You're the only one who's said that today. My parents are out of town again."

No wonder she was so upset, "No one should have to spend their birthday alone." I told her, reaching up at her clip and fixing it so it was straight. I saw a small smile form on her soft features, "Want me to do anything for you?"

"Not unless you want to end up in a duel." She sighed and I got an idea in my head.

"If that's what you want." I told her. She looked at me incredulously.

"I didn't mean it literally." She said, "I didn't even bring my deck with me."

"Neither did I." I responded, taking the rose from her hands and placing it in her hair. She blushed at my actions.

"Then what are you talking about?" she asked.

"Not all duels are done with cards." I commented cryptically.

"What are you talking about, Yusei Fudo?" the female Signer repeated.

"Just this Akiza." I replied grabbing her wrist and pulling her close. I took one of her hands and put in on my shoulder before I placed a hand on her waist and the other in her hand, "May I have this dance?"

"Why?"

"This is your gift. A dance under that stars." I informed and took a step back, taking her with me. I stepped to the side and she began to follow my lead. I spun her around and caught her so that her arms were crossed with her back against my chest. I spun her again and we returned to our original positions. I tried to continue, but she stopped.

"What's wrong, Akiza?" I asked her.

"Your tie is messed up." She commented randomly and reached up at my chest. She took my necktie and fixed it; this time I blush a little at her actions. She looked over me and unbuttoned the first three buttons of my white collared, button-up shirt. She looked at me when she finished. A small, true smile formed on her lips that reached her beautiful cat-shaped amber brown eyes. Almost unconsciously, she reaches up and touches the marker on my left cheek. Unconsciously, I took her hand and kissed the back of it. Akiza blushed again at my actions only deeper than the last. I chuckled a little and pulled her closer as we began dancing again.

Neither of us knew how long we danced; we were just lost in our own little universe. She looked deeply into my eyes as we finally stopped dancing beneath the stars and city lights. Akiza leaned up and kissed my cheek.

"Thank you." She whispered in my ear, "I never knew Satellites could dance."

"Martha taught us when we were little." I told her, "How did you learn to dance so well?"

"I took lessons before…" she looked away from my gaze and I pulled her into a close embrace. At first she tensed up but soon relaxed, "I don't see how dancing is a type of duel." She said, pulling away from me.

"I never said that the dance was the duel."

"What then?" she asked again. I stayed silent as I reached out and tipped her chin. Her eyes widened a little as she realized what I was about to do while I leaned down a little.

"I love you." I whispered before I pressed my lips against hers. She tasted sweet, like roses; her lips felt like silk against mine. Akiza realized what I meant by a duel and her mouth parted slightly as if giving me an invitation, which I took. I stuck my tongue in her mouth and both our tongues dueled for dominance. After what seemed like a blissful eternity, we broke apart, gasping for breath.

"Yusei…" she trailed off quietly, still trying to catch her breath, "I love you, too." She smiled at me, "Thank you."

"For what?" I asked.

"For making this the best birthday I've ever had." She told me, looking into my eyes. I pulled her back into my chest with a smile on my own face.

"You're welcome."

"Yusei?" Akiza asked.

"Yeah, Akiza?"

"Can you help me with my turbo dueling tomorrow?"

"Sure." I nodded.

"But can we have another duel right now?" she asked; I only smiled at her as I pressed my lips to hers again.

As our kiss deepened, we faintly heard our friends trying to find us, but we didn't care. We were lost with each other again for the longest time. After we broke away from each other again, we began to start dancing again with only the stars watching us. Akiza and I kept ignoring our friends as they tried to get us to come inside.

We just kept dancing under the stars.

* * *

AnimeKiwi369: Yeah, I'm a big fan of dancing.

Yusei and Akiza: We gathered.

AnimeKiwi369: Sorry if either Yusei or Akiza are out of character. I really don't have much to say, so please review and please be kind when reviewing and appropriate, too, please. **;**D


	2. Chapter 2

AnimeKiwi369: I wanted to do a remake chapter after a comment I got, to make it better.

Yusei: That or you're really competative.

AnimeKiwi369: Little bit of both.

Yusei: Is all of it in my point of view again?

AnimeKiwi369: No. I put in one paragraph of third person point of view. Anyway, I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's or its characters, just the story.

* * *

A Dance Under the Stars—Remake Chapter

I really don't care much for formal events. I have better things to do, like working on the new engine for the upcoming tournament. A few months back Jack, Crow, and I had rented an apartment that a friend of Martha's owned. I'd be working on the engine program right now if it weren't for this event, probably ending with pulling an all-nighter. But then Crow and Jack would probably get in trouble from Martha, since they were the ones to make sure I didn't do that.

But since I'm part of the Signers, I have to come. At least that's how Mina got me to come to this. That and I had just pulled an all-nighter the previous night when she had told us about this event. Plus Mina used guilt on us. And that it would require a tux. Crow absolutely hated his, while Jack honestly couldn't care less. I, myself, don't really care; although I'm really not very good with neckties, so it was just hanging undone around my neck.

Both the twins were in a corner with a couple kids that were about their age, laughing, and I noticed that Luna was blushing a little as a little blonde-haired boy began speaking directly to her. Leo was blushing as a brunette-haired girl spoke to him. The youngest Signer was wearing the pink dress and white cardigan she had worn when she had apparently went to the Arcadia Movement during the Signer-Dark Signer war. Leo was wearing his blue suit and bowtie that he had worn when he went to Arcadia with his twin.

_Do our youngest members have crushes?_ I mused silently. I'd ask them later; they always like telling me what's been happening with them. They saw me as an older brother-figure and I felt like an older brother to them.

I looked around and noticed Jack sitting back in a chair at a table with Crow, arguing. The ginger was only in a white collared button-up shirt with black dress pants and shoes, having given up on the necktie and jacket long before we even got here although he didn't seem to mind the black vest at all. Jack was wearing the white suit he had worn for the opening night for the WRGP, which was probably why Crow was so angry with him.

Carly was watching Jack; I couldn't tell what the look in her eyes was because of her odd-looking glasses. But from the way she had her chin in her hands she was probably looking dreamy-eyed at her boyfriend. She had on that simple light blue housedress with straps the fell off her shoulders once in a while. They haven't admitted it, but _everyone_ knew their relationship.

Crow's own girlfriend, Dove, who he met a couple months ago while he was working, looked like she was trying to suppress a laugh. Those two were so similar in every way. Her bleach blonde hair was curled, as usual, which Crow loved and she was wearing a strapless dress, (which definitely excited him from the look that was in his eyes when he first saw her) that ended just above her knees that was the same color as her emerald eyes. That was the one thing that Crow could never stop talking about: her eyes. I think he's used every adjective there is to describe them. He was truly a lovesick puppy sometimes. I've never heard him talk so much; and _he's_ the talkative one.

"Of course." I sighed, shaking my head. I wasn't at the table that was designated to us Signers, trying to find Akiza. I had seen her come in, but she hadn't even told 'hello'. We hadn't really even seen what she was wearing. She must have had a bad day. Or she was just didn't want others to ridiculed her. Although I don't know why she might think that; no one has even mentioned The Black Rose in past several months since The Fortune Cup and Dark Signers. She's changed a lot since I woke her from her coma all those months ago. Even her style of dueling has changed; she doesn't rely on her anger anymore, but relying rather on friendship. But I wanted to see what was wrong.

I looked outside to the balcony and saw a little bit of red against the dark sky through a large window that was mostly covered by a large light curtain. Of course, she'd be wearing red. Her signature color. I should've guessed. I crossed the floor and went outside onto the balcony. Akiza was at the far end of it, just starring at the sky. Her back was turned to me, so I couldn't see her expression. She was wearing a floor length red dress that and tied at the back of her neck; that was all I could tell about her dress from that angle. She had her normal red choker, shoes and black gloves on; her burgundy hair was how it always was. A thin, black wrap was draped around her shoulders and she held a rose, missing its petals in her hand. I noticed the petals at her feet.

Akiza didn't notice me as I came behind her on the balcony. Ivy and roses climbed up the wall behind me. I took a rose and went up behind her. I took the rose she was clutching tightly out of her hand, startling her. She spun around to see who had startled her. Her expression turned blank when she recognized me. I gave her a small smile, but she didn't even pay attention. Her dress was pretty low-cut with a halter v-neck design, so a small part of her breasts and her cleavage were exposed. There was some kind of circle of diamonds (probably fake) that was in an x-shaped belt was made of the same satin fabric of the dress, which was sown into the dress. It fit her _very_ well.

She looked _absolutely_ stunning. I was mesmerized and had to keep myself from staring.

I showed her the rose and pressed it into her hand gently, "Roses look better with their petals on, rather than on the ground." I told her.

"Why are you out here, Yusei?" she asked, looking away from my gaze, ignoring my comment, "Normally people come out on balconies _alone _to be_ alone_." She informed with a hint bitterness.

"Bad day?" I asked.

"Just leave me alone!" she yelled and I could see a tear run down her cheek. Why was she crying? She _must_ have had a bad day. I brushed my hand against her ivory cheek, taking the tear away. Although I didn't show it, I had deep feelings for the psychic in front of me. That's why I always helped her whenever she needed it, like when she needed help with her physics homework or wanted more help with turbo dueling. I always helped her. Martha knew I liked her a lot. I hadn't told her, but she knew.

"Tell me what happened today." I commanded softly.

"Why won't you leave me alone?" she asked irritably.

"I don't leave people alone when I want to know what's wrong." I told her, "You should know that by now. So tell me what's wrong. Please, Akiza."

"I just had a bad day, all right." She responded, still irritated, glaring at me.

"Why?" I pressed further.

"This day doesn't have pleasant memories for me."

Now I was confused, "What happened to you on this day?" I asked sincerely. Akiza reached up to her hair and took her clip/energy stabilizer out of her hair, letting her long bangs fall in front of her face and tossed it to me.

"Get it now?" she inquired, turning away from me and looking at the stars. I looked at the object in my hands and it clicked. Sayer had given this to her to help restrain her powers. It must have been the anniversary of the day she joined the Arcadia Movement. She didn't want to think of that time anymore. At least I thought that was it.

"I know you don't like to think of your days at the Arcadia Movement, but that's behind you now." I told her, going to her side. The rose was clutched in her hand so tightly her knuckles must have turned whiter than her skin. She turned back her head to me with a glare in her eyes as she snatched her clip from my hands.

"You're dense." She responded and sighed as she fixed her hair in her clip, but didn't get it straight, "It's not the day I joined Arcadia, Yusei."

"Then tell me what today is." I repeated.

"It's my birthday. And you know what bad memories it has for me."

"Oh." I replied quietly, "Happy birthday." I told her awkwardly. I felt like an idiot. Her psychic powers had showed up a few days after her birthday.

"Whatever." She muttered, "You're the only one who's said that today. My parents are out of town again."

No wonder she was so upset, "No one should have to spend their birthday alone." I told her, reaching up at her clip and fixing it so it was straight. I saw a small smile form on her soft features, "Want me to do anything for you?"

"Not unless you want to end up in a duel." She sighed and I got an idea in my head.

"If that's what you want." I told her. She looked at me incredulously.

"I didn't mean it literally." She said, "I didn't even bring my deck with me."

"Neither did I." I responded, taking the rose from her hands and placing it in her hair. She blushed at my actions.

"Then what are you talking about?" she asked.

"Not all duels are done with cards." I commented cryptically.

"What are you talking about, Yusei Fudo?" the female Signer repeated.

"Just this Akiza." I replied grabbing her wrist and pulling her close. I took one of her hands and put in on my shoulder before I placed a hand on her waist and the other in her hand, "May I have this dance?"

"Why?"

"This is your gift. A dance under that stars." I informed and took a step back, taking her with me. I stepped to the side and she began to follow my lead. I spun her around and caught her so that her arms were crossed with her back against my chest. I spun her again and we returned to our original positions. I tried to continue, but she stopped.

"What's wrong, Akiza?" I asked her.

"Your tie is messed up." She commented randomly and reached up at my chest. She took my necktie and fixed it; this time I blush a little at her actions. She looked over me and unbuttoned the first three buttons of my white collared, button-up shirt. She touched the part of my chest she had just exposed to the night air. She looked at me when she finished. A small, true smile formed on her lips that reached her beautiful cat-shaped amber brown eyes. Almost automatically, she reaches up and touches the marker on my left cheek. Unconsciously, I took her hand and kissed the back of it. Akiza blushed again at my actions only deeper than the last. I chuckled a little and pulled her closer as we began dancing again. Her chest pressed tightly against mine.

* * *

Third Person Point of View

* * *

The stars and city lights above watched the two Signers as the danced. They danced with them, twinkling in the sky that the city lit up. Yusei smiled gently at Akiza as he held her close. The balcony was almost hidden from the others as ivy and roses climbed up the walls and windows behind them. Neither had felt so content before.

* * *

Yusei's Point of View

* * *

Neither of us knew how long we danced; we were just lost in our own little universe. She looked deeply into my eyes as we finally stopped dancing beneath the stars and city lights. Akiza leaned up and kissed my cheek.

"Thank you." She whispered in my ear, "I never knew Satellites could dance."

"Martha taught us when we were little." I told her, "How did you learn to dance so well?"

"I took lessons before…" she looked away from my gaze and I pulled her into a close embrace. At first she tensed up but soon relaxed, "I don't see how dancing is a type of duel." She said, pulling away from me.

"I never said that the dance was the duel."

"What then?" she asked again. I stayed silent as I reached out and tipped her chin. Her eyes widened a little as she realized what I was about to do while I leaned down a little.

"I love you." I whispered before I pressed my lips against hers. At first she stiffened in surprise, but she soon relaxed again and wrapped her arms around my neck. I snaked my arms around her waist. She tasted sweet, like roses and honey; her lips felt like silk against mine as I traced her bottom lip, giving her a hint of what I had meant. Akiza realized what I meant by a duel and her mouth parted slightly giving me an invitation, which I took. I stuck my tongue in her mouth and both our tongues dueled for dominance. After what seemed like a blissful eternity, we broke apart, gasping for breath.

"Yusei…" she trailed off quietly, still trying to catch her breath, "I love you, too." She smiled at me, "Thank you."

"For what?" I asked.

"For making this the best birthday I've ever had." She told me, looking into my eyes. I pulled her back into my chest with a smile on my own face.

"You're welcome."

"Yusei?" Akiza asked.

"Yeah, Akiza?"

"Can you help me with my turbo dueling tomorrow?"

"Sure." I nodded.

"But can we have another duel right now?" she asked; I only smiled at her as I pressed my lips to hers again.

As our kiss deepened, we faintly heard our friends trying to find us, but we didn't care. We were lost with each other again for the longest time. After we broke away from each other again, we began to start dancing again with only the stars watching us and dancing with us. Akiza and I kept ignoring our friends as they tried to get us to come inside.

We just kept dancing under the stars.

* * *

AnimeKiwi369: Now, it is officially complete.

Akiza: You didn't change much.

AnimeKiwi369: True, but I did change some and that makes all the difference.

Akiza: You're fried from school, huh?

AnimeKiwi369: Just a little. Please be kind and please review my remake chapter and please be kind in reviews. And thanks for those of you who have reviewed and thanks for the challenge, Bebe! **;**D


End file.
